


Back in the Closet

by arsistiel



Series: Flufftober [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Aunties Clizzy to the rescue, Brother Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack fic tbh, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Hate Potions, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Seelies messing up shit, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Trapped In A Closet, ngl, stuck together, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: Drugged by seelies, Magnus and Alec are starting to hate each other and as much as Max and Rafe despise their fathers being lovey-dovey, they'd rather prefer the constant sappiness over this mess.[Flufftober Day 19, Stuck Together]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Series: Flufftober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Back in the Closet

Max can’t take anymore of this, and he's sure that his brother feels the same way. When they wished for their fathers to stop being disgustingly in love, this is not what they had meant. 

Don’t get them wrong, they love their papa and dad, but when you end up walking in on your parents 2 times in the past three months, and have to endure them being grossly-cute at family dinners, plus have the whole world talking about  _ their _ love  _ all the time _ , you kind of start to get sick of it.

Although, when Max and Rafe looked up at the sky, closed their eyes and said “Raziel, please tone their  _ love _ down a notch” this is absolutely  _ not _ what they had meant.

“So, you think I don’t care about him as much as you do?” Alec is snarling at Magnus, who has a sarcastically-bored look on his face just to rile up Alec even more.

“I’m just saying that if you did, you wouldn’t have forgotten about buying it for him…” Magnus says, studying his nails, and Alec is opening his mouth to say something back.

“Please guys,” Rafe interrupts, feeling tired. “I just asked for hot sauce. I don’t even need it anymore. Look,” He takes a forkful of his spaghetti and stuffs it in his mouth, “I’m good without it. Just  _ stop _ .”

Ever since their fathers came back from the party last night, they’ve been snapping at each other and fighting over the smallest of things. Like right now, Rafael had just asked for hot sauce, which Magnus realized wasn’t in their kitchen because Alec forgot to buy it from the grocery store, last weekend. So instead of conjuring it up for Rafe, Magnus went on to throw smug comments at Alec and it quickly escalated to an argument over who loves Rafe more.

And honestly? Max would rather prefer his gross-sappy fathers over this mess, so would Rafe. Besides, it’s beyond weird to see them act this way because they barely ever fight. They argue, sure, but those quarrels remain short before they are back to being “adorable”. And well, when they do have bad fights, every once in a while in like 6 months, they talk it out after a few hours. Max can only remember 3 majorly bad fights of theirs, one of which included Alec sleeping on the couch for almost 4 nights before they were cuddling up on the couch together the next morning.

So something really feels off about the way they are acting, at the moment.

“Well,” Magnus starts again, “You wouldn’t have to adjust if your Dad who  _ cares about you so much _ hadn’t forgotten about the-”

Alec drops his cutlery on his plate, which hits it with a loud clink, and walks out of there through the loft’s door. This is the second time he had walked away from Magnus since this morning. 

“Great. He’s not even wearing a jacket,” Magnus murmurs, leaning back against his chair, “Now he’s going to catch a cold and exhaust himself trying to fix it with an Irataze. Then I’ll have to take care of him.”

“Papa,” Rafe looks at Magnus, he is seriously frustrated. “What is wrong with you?” and then he’s standing up and going to his room too.

“This is perfect,” Magnus says. “now he’s throwing a fit because of Alec”

“Listen,” Max finally decides to say, “I don’t know what’s going on with you and dad, But just-- please.” he tries not to be rude as he stands up to follow Rafe inside his room. Leaving Magnus their grumbling something under his breath.

When Max gets inside the room, he sees Rafe sitting on the edge of his bed while pinching the bridge of his nose. The shadowhunter looks done.

“Dude,” Rafe says when Max closes the door behind them, “What is going on between these two?”

Max shrugs. “Something’s  _ seriously  _ wrong,” he leans against the door and crosses his arms above his chest. “I don’t think they’re in their right minds.”

“First the shouting in the morning,” Rafe says, “Then dad leaves for the office without even kissing papa,” Max sighs, “the yelling over the phone” 

“Papa calling dad  _ Alec _ ,” Max adds on. 

Rafe nods as if to say  _ ‘exactly.’  _ “And now this-” 

Yesterday, Alec and Magnus came back from the Clave party, which was organised to celebrate the 19th year of the Downworlder-Shadowhunter alliance, at about 1 in the morning. Max and Rafe were still awake and they could hear a small argument between them but decided not to question it, assuming that they were having just another domestic dispute and would be all good in the morning. But then, Max and Rafe woke up to them  _ yelling _ at 6am.

At 9, Alec left for the office like he usually does, said his goodbyes to Max and Rafe while they got ready for the academy. Alec looked like he didn’t even want to acknowledge Magnus’ existence, even though he said a forced and dry “Goodbye” to him, to which Magnus replied with “don’t starve yourself” but it didn’t seem concerned, it was just as dry and laced with annoyance. Alec just mumbled something, rolled his eyes and stormed out of there.

Then at 4pm, Max and Rafe came back home to Magnus yelling over the phone

_ “What do you mean the wards fell weak? I spent my whole weekend replenishing them, Alec.... No, I've got clients to attend... Yeah, well then get Catarina.” _

“Something happened at the party yesterday,” Rafe remarks.

“Do you think Uncle Jace and Simon might know anything?” Max asks, both of their uncles and aunties were there too, last night.

Rafael sighs. “I’m going to the Institute to check, I don’t know about the Uncles but the aunties would definitely know if something’s up.” 

“Wait, then I’m coming too,” Max replies. “Haven’t been to the institute in ages.”

“Same,” Rafe says, not bothering to change his clothes because the institute has always felt like a second home to him, and Max. They’ve grown up there. though their visits have been a little irregular ever since they hit 15 because of school and because there was no need for Aunt Izzy or Clary to babysit them anymore while Alec and Magnus went out on date nights. 

“Open a portal”

“But I need papa’s permission first,” says Max, he isn’t allowed to use magic or open portals inside the house without permission or if it’s not an emergency, even though he’s 16 for Raziel’s sake and _ has good _ control over his magic.

Rafe rolls his eyes. “You have my permission, and papa’s too angry to notice anything”

“Let me leave a note, at least?” Max argues.

“Don’t be such a wuss.” Rafe says.

“That’s what you said last time and _ I  _ got grounded longer than  _ you _ ,” 2 months ago, Rafe, being the big brother he is, manipulated Max into opening a portal and sneaking out to that party one of Max’s grade-mates, Fill, was organising. But when they came back, Alec and Magnus were waiting for them in their room and Max was the one to be grounded for a week while Rafe was let loose within 2 days. 

_ “Rafe, you’re grounded for two days for sneaking out and Max, a week for you. Portals are not allowed until you have permission, you know this.” _

_ “Wait, did you both go to Fill’s? Blueberry, did you finally ask him out or-” _

_ “Magnus.” _ _  
_

_ “...Right. Grounded for a week. But I’m getting all the details later” _

“Oh come on, you wanted to go there because of Fill,” Rafe crossed his arms above his chest.

“Like you didn’t force me just so you can make a move on that french guy Adr-”

“-Just let me go through, do whatever you want later,” Rafe cuts him off in between, eyes daring him to say anything further.

When they step out of the portal and into the weapons room (because they know they’ll find their uncles there first, at this time of the day). They are met with the sight of Jace booping Simon on the nose with his seraph blade and Simon ducking at the gesture.

Jace and Simon immediately turn at the sound of the portal swishing to a close. “Hey, guys!”

“Hey, Uncle Si,” Max lets out as Simon immediately rushes to envelop him in a hug. Simon has always been a hugger. “Ah, I missed your hugs.”

“What are you kids doing here at this time?” Jace says as he ruffles Max’s hair after Simon lets go, “How’s my favorite shadowhunter?” 

“Glamorous as always, Uncle Jace,” Max replies with a smile

“I don’t even exist, do I?” Rafe grumbles from beside him, then releases a “okay-alright, that’s enough,” when Simon gives him a tight hug.

“Don’t worry, you’re  _ my _ favorite shadowhunter,” Simon pats him on the back before pulling away.

“How can I forget you?” says Jace as he goes to pinch Rafe’s cheeks, knowing that Rafe has hated it ever since he was 7. Rafe groans when Jace does that, trying to duck away. Simon and Max just chuckle at it.

“So, what's up?” Jace asks, “missed your uncles too much, did you?”

“You know we always do,” Max finger guns at him.

“I'm here to talk to aunt Izzy and Clary, actually,” Rafe says instead.

“ _ Talk _ ?” Simon raises his eyebrows, “Oh, guy talk? Rafael, do you have a new crush?” They all know that Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary are who the kids go to for crush-talks. Max and Rafe can talk to their fathers, sure, but Magnus tends to get… a bit too involved and Alec’s only answer ever is ‘ _ I mean, do you like them? Ugh… why don’t you talk to your papa? Um… _ ’ The brothers wonder if Alec really ever came out by kissing their papa in the hall of accords as everyone keeps saying or is that a lie too, because the Alec they know is  _ way _ too awkward to do something so badass.

“Wait, who is it?” Jace asks, intrigued.

“No one.” Rafe replies sternly and he can hear Max’s small  _ ‘totally’ _ beside him. “We just wanted to… talk to them about school,” he’s lying because he knows that if he tells their uncles the truth, they’ll try to come up with a few  _ ideas _ which will end up doing nothing to help. Don’t get him wrong he trusts and loves his uncles but he just wants to get it over with… whatever is happening between his fathers.

Jace frowns. “We can help you with school, what’s up?”

Max quickly exchanges a glance with Rafe, knowing why he is lying. “Maths, Uncle Jace. Mundane Trigonometry, we would’ve asked papa and dad but they’re...busy.” When they used to be small, Clary and Izzy used to help them with mundane subjects homework while they babysat them, because Jace wasn’t good at mundane studies and Simon “barely ever scored an ‘A’ grade”.

“Okay…” Simon says, a little suspicious. “Well, they’re in the training room, if you want to  _ talk _ ”

“Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary,” Max says as he pulls away from the group hug Izzy and Clary are giving him and Rafe. “I love you, but you both stink”

“Oh, shut up,” Izzy says, pinching one of Max’s cheeks. “I missed you guys”

“Yeah, I thought you forgot about us,” Clary places her hands on her hips.

“We literally text you everyday,” Rafe deadpans.

“The group chat does not count,” Izzy remarks as she goes back to grab her water bottle, Clary doing the same and grabbing a hand towel to wipe her sweat. They both are dripping wet from the hand to hand combat they just had.

Rafe rolls his eyes.

“Aren't you just Alec’s son,” Clary says, before sitting down. “So, whats up? I know for a fact that you both aren’t just here at 8 pm because you missed your aunties.”

“Hey, we did miss you both,” says Max, “But… we had to ask for a small favor…”   


Izzy releases a small chuckle. “What did you do? Broke another one of Alec’s bows?”

“No,” Rafe replies, “Why do you always think we did something?” Clary and Izzy both raise their eyebrows at that to give them a ‘do we need to explain?’. “Okay, but no, we didn’t do anything this time. We just had a few questions…”

“About?” Clary questions.

“Last night, at the party… Did something happen between dad and papa?” Max asks them, and both of them frown.

“Not that I remember,” Izzy says, and Clary shrugs. “Why? Are they okay?”

Max and Rafe share a glance, before they start to explain. They know that unlike their uncles, their aunts might actually have an idea as to how to help. 

“Well that does not sound like them,” Izzy remarks.

“We know,” Max says, “It’s like they hate each other”

There's a pause. Clary frowns for a bit, “Hey, didn’t we catch a few seelies with that  _ Odium _ drug, last night?”

Izzy turns to her, then notices her expression. “You don’t think…” 

"There was one pill missing," Clary replies

Max and Rafe give them identical looks of confusion. "What's going on?"

Izzy looks back at them, "Last night, towards the end of the party we caught four seelies illegally selling Odium pills, they ran away but we got hold of their stash"

"And that is…" Max prompts.

"Odium, Latin for hate, used to be a famous seelie drug. It got banned a few decades ago," Izzy glances at Clary, "It's strong, If you give two equal halves of one pill to two people, they'll slowly start to hate each other… till the point they can't stand each other's existence," she clicks her tongue. "The seelies used it for fun, they used to mix them in the drinks of Clave representatives just to create chaos."

"So…" Rafe says, "You're saying that dad and papa… got drugged?"

There is no other reasonable explanation of the way Magnus and Alec are behaving towards each other. Well, maybe they really had a huge fight last night. But it mostly seems unlikely considering the way they couldn't  _ be _ more in love just a few hours before their sudden outbursts of hatred. 

Now the thing with the drug is, Max and Rafe learn as they immediately rush to the library to hit up some books (telling their aunties that they'll call them if they find anything), that it starts with a few arguments and develops into huge fights. It lets out all the silliest and smallest of a person's frustrations and amplifies it, resulting into senseless shouting. It makes a person say things that are extremely hurtful and hard to forgive. The drug is just made for disasters.

Max and Rafe don't know who targeted their dads, but they might have a few ideas why - seelies just love to create chaos, don't they? So what's better than watching one of the shadow world's most  _ lovey  _ and powerful couples crumble and split apart. Also, there are new policies brought up by the Clave, approved by Alec, to make the work of illegal seelie drugsellers more difficult, so obviously they are trying to take revenge.

"Wow," Max says as he stares at the paragraph he's reading, "check this out," he calls to Rafe.

"What?" Rafe immediately gets up from his seat and comes to stand over Max's shoulder 

_ Adoration repels Odium; The hate drug makes it strenuous for two people to engage in acts of intimacy and liking. Thus, it is unworkable for the said two persons to do so, making Odium almost irremediable. _

"...okay?" says Rafe, a little confused.

Max rolls his eyes. "Listen, it says right here that adoration  _ repels _ Odium, and Odium makes it hard for the people affected by it to engage in acts of love or intimacy  _ because of which _ it's  _ almost _ incurable"

"So…" Rafe prompts

"So we need to get papa and dad to do something sappy, engage in an act of love." Max blurts out. "What they always do."

"We basically got to make them kiss or something to break the hold of the drug over them?" Rafe grimaces. "what kind of mundane Disney story is this?"

Max shrugs. "It's our only chance, Rafe"

Rafe sighs. "Okay, then how are we going to do that? They  _ hate _ each other, won't even come together in a 5 feet radius." He says humorously, "what? We lock them in a janitor's closet and throw the key away?"

"I'm seriously still doubting this," Rafe says as Max steps out of the smallest janitor's closet in the whole institute after setting it up with a nice sitting place inside, small enough for two people, especially as huge as their fathers, to be mushed together. He also wards it so their papa can't break out whenever he wants too. 

"Yeah well, let's just believe in the angels," Max replies. The basic idea is that if they are stuck in a small closet like this one, they’re ought to touch and be pressed together and it will be hard for them to resist the urge to do so, so maybe… the power of their love breaks through and it’s all sunshine lollipops and rainbows again, like in the  _ mundane Disney movies. _

"And hope that they don't blast each other's heads in there," 

"Nah," says Max, "They love each other too much to do that, even when drugged." And well, Rafe can't really argue with that.

"Okay kids, I called Alec," Clary says, rushing towards them. "He was at the central park for some reason? But I told him that Max is hurt so he's heading here right now." 

"Magnus will be here in about 10 minutes," Izzy comes after Clary. "I asked him to come over for a impromptu girls night, and he's too eager to rant about Alec to say no"

"Let's just believe in the angels," Rafe repeats.

When 10 minutes later, Alec comes rushing inside the institute, Clary hurriedly leads him to the janitor's closet, and by the time Alec could ask what's going on he's being stuffed inside of it by Clary's petite, yet strong arms and Max's magic. There's a lot of banging on the door and muffled cries of "What's going on?" which are suppressed by Max soundproofing the walls enough, so they know what’s going on inside but the other nephilims at the institute don't question them.

Magnus is lured in the closet by a spell that changes the location of the portal he is using from the entrance of the Institute to the closet. Magnus, caught off guard, is unable to defend himself when the portal does so. It’s a spell Max and he had finished together a few months ago (after working on it for almost a year) and which still wasn’t used by others, needing check up and the Clave’s proper approval. Max throws his hands up and punches the air, proud of himself for making the spell work so smoothly, when he hears a loud “What are you doing here?” from both of his fathers inside the closet. 

Alec runs a hand through his hair, the closet is dark but he can feel thin mattresses under his feet. He was in Central Park trying to cool off his anger when Clary had called him, voice panicked and telling him that Max got hurt, he had immediately rushed there. But when he reached the Institute, he was pulled and stuffed in this janitor’s closet. He doesn’t know if this is another prank but if it is, he is certainly not enjoying it.

He already has a lot of steam fogging his head,  _ is this Magnus’ doing? _ Alec is pissed off. Since yesterday he can’t seem to stand the warlock’s presence, the voice which previously sounded like a melody to his ears just irritates him whenever he hears it now. The warmth that his body previously seeked all the time feels too overwhelming. And he does not know what takes over him but whenever he tries to talk to Magnus all he can do is blurt out words full of annoyance.

He tries banging on the door and using his stele. “We’re sorry dad. This is for your own good,” He hears Max’s faint yelling coming from outside the door. He did feel his magic shoving him inside the closet. Max is so grounded for the next few weeks, Alec hopes the warlock boy knows that.

It’s when he's about to try running the door down to break it when a portal opens up inside the small closet with Magnus stumbling in, almost falling down. Alec catches him by his arm, and for a moment, just for a moment he could feel the warmth rushing through his body again,  _ why was he irritated? _ but then Magnus pulls away again and the same annoyance from before surges through Alec’s body.

Magnus looks around eyes wide and confused, then sees Alec and “What are you doing here?” he says, yells, just as Alec does. 

“Please don’t try to kill each other,” comes Rafe’s voice from the other end of the door. “And no, you wouldn’t be able to get out of there, not until you… make up. We can’t handle your fights anymore” 

“Rafael,” Magnus pushes Alec aside who’s back hits the wall of the closet by just taking 2 steps backwards. “Open this door or you’re grounded. Maxwell, I hope  _ you _ know that you are  _ not _ going to go to any parties for at least a month after this.”

“Papa, you’ll thank me later,” Max says from the other side of the door, “And I warded the closet against your magic so please don’t try to exhaust yourself.”

Magnus does try to use his magic but nothing’s working. Alec just gives up and sits down on the mattress, back leaning against the wall and legs criss crossed, almost taking up all of the space there. 

“It won’t work, you’re just wasting your energy and time,” Alec says, leaning his head back against the wall and blinking up at the dark ceiling.

“Fuck,” Magnus lets out. It’s rare that he ever curses, only when too frustrated. He turns to face Alec, then starts to rest his back against the door, arms crossed over his chest and ankles interlocked. “Are you just going to hog all that space?”

Something inside of Alec boils, he feels like his ego is being hurt for some reason and his brain can’t comprehend. He slides down a little from the wall to sit more comfortably and takes over the little space which was left, too. Magnus rolls his eyes at that. “You’re the reason we’re stuck here, you deserve to stand."

Magnus’ eyes widen and he gives Alec an offended glare, “I’m the reason? Me? How?”

“You were the one who started all these fights today, It's because of you that the kids thought that we’re not okay and locked us up in here”

“ _ I _ started the fights?” Magnus asks, staring at him, but then shakes his head. “You know what, Alec? I think it’s better for you to  _ not _ speak if you really want to get out of here.”

Alec rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, but he immediately catches his tongue and closes it.  _ I can’t believe we’ve been married for so long. _ A part of his brain feels like it’s fighting off his body to shut up. For a second, just a second, he thinks about why he was going to say it, it weirds him out. After the second passes though, he is fuming again.

Magnus is standing there, leaning against the door, he’s wearing his tight skinny pants and a dark blue patterned shirt with its sleeves rolled up, there is just one necklace hanging around his neck. His hair is streaked blue and he is also wearing glitter blue eyeliner. Alec’s gaze is now fixed on him for some reason, especially on that golden band on his ring finger which is glinting slightly. Alec’s chest turmoils again, it’s odd, its frustration… fighting with adoration? He can't figure it out.

“Are you just going to stare at me now?” Magnus lets out, looking back at Alec.

“What do you want me to do, Magnus?” Alec grumbles. “There aren’t many directions to look at in here. Why don’t  _ you _ stay quiet for a bit instead of me?” 

Magnus glares at Alec. “Don’t tell me to stay quiet,” he replies. Alec huffs, crossing his own arms above his chest and turning his gaze to the wall on his right, the ignorance makes Magnus vex. “Listen, Alec--” he takes a step forward, his glare still strong. 

But then his feet are getting caught at the edge of the mattress and he’s falling down forward, arms flying out as if to find something to grab, and directly landing over Alec. Alec pillows his fall, and lets out a pained yelp himself when Magnus’ jaw hits his collarbone and Magnus’ knee drives into his stomach.

“By the Angel,” Alec groans out just as Magnus holds his jaw. “Magnus, your knee,” he grabs Magnus’ thigh to move his leg away. Though in pain, the warmth in his chest starts to spread again.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, trying to find a way to get off his husband in the little space. Alec notices that this is the first time he has called him by his full name since last night. “Sorry,” for a moment there is a slight tenderness in his voice but, “Ouch, stop squirming,” the harshness in back as Magnus grips Alec’s shoulders and almost straddles his hips, failing to do so and driving his knees to Alec’s ribs. 

Alec lets out a painful yelp and gets a hold of Magnus’ hips, “Ow, Magnus get off,” he picks Magnus up, while turning to face the right wall and almost throws the warlock off him. 

Magnus lands beside Alec with his back against the left wall. So now, Alec is stuck between Magnus and the wall in front of him with his back pressed against Magnus’ chest. Alec folds his knees because the closet isn’t long enough to accommodate his long legs.

And then its back, the faint tenderness and adoration, the warmth. Alec’s brain keeps blanking out, searching for why they were fighting in the first place.

“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice is softer, “You’re  _ elbowing _ me in the ribs.”

Alec feels slightly exasperated again, so he does nothing to remove his elbow. “This is your fault.” he says. Now they are stuck laying like this.

Magnus’ mouth is near his ear and Magnus tries to say something before there is a knock at the door. “Ugh, guys? Are you okay?” Max’s voice asks. 

Magnus sighs, his breath hitting the back on Alec’s neck, which somehow drives Alec to draw in a sharp breath as well as be put out. “If we say yes, will you let us out?”   


“ _ Stop yelling in my ear,” _ Alec says, trying to move further.

_ “What? I have no choice, stop whining.” _ Magnus whispers-yells, pointedly in Alec’s ear again.

“Not convincing enough, So no.” Rafe replies. 

“I hope you know that your phone privileges are being taken away,” Magnus yells back, and Alec hisses, his hand flying to cover his ear.

“I’m 17.” Rafe deadpans.

“I’m your papa,” Magnus says.

“I’m going to be deaf.” Alec murmurs, hooking his index finger in his ear. 

“You’ll thank me later,” is what is last heard from Rafe.

“Rafael,” Magnus calls out loud again but it seems like Rafe is already gone.

Alec hisses again. “Magnus? Do you remember what I said to you after our first date?” 

_ “Relationships take effort,” _ Magnus mocks in a tone that sounds like an old-grumpy man.

Alec clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes. “And what you said after that?”

_ I’m all for effort _

“Of course I do,” Magnus answers, pique.

“So do an effort,” Alec says, “and  _ stop _ kneeing me and yelling in my ear,” Magnus’ knee is yet back digging in his lower back.

Magnus grumbles something under his breath and shifts until his back is pressed against the left wall, a distance of about 2 fingers between his chest and Alec. But now his arms are pressed around in a weird way and his legs are almost on top of Alec’s.

When Magnus shifts away Alec feels a small and new wave of exasperation wash over him again. They don’t know for how long they are going to be stuck here, but what they  _ do _ know is that this is going to be a long night.

It’s weird how they loved being stuck together before. 


End file.
